


Johnny

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Nikt nie miał prawa nazywać go Johnny. Nawet Sherlock. Szczególnie Sherlock.Lub:John jest odrobinę drażliwy na punkcie swojego imienia.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Oficjalnie zaczynam akcję spolszczenia ao3, bo już mi się znudziło czytanie po angielsku. Nie ma za co.
> 
> ____________  
> Dla siostry.

– Johnny.

Jedno słowo, a wywołało wojnę domową. Jeżeli Sherlock potrafił zareagować agresywnie na zmienienie imienia, tak John dosłownie wybuchł. 

Nikt - do cholery - _nie ma prawa_ nazywać go Johnnym!

– Powtórz to, na tyle głośno i wyraźnie, żebyś zrozumiał swój błąd – wysyczał lodowato. Temperatura na Ziemi spadła o kilka stopni, a wszystkie wojny stały się nagle jakby spokojniejsze i mniej groźne w porównaniu do jego gniewu.

Sherlock uniósł wyżej brodę, jakby zamierzał się kłócić. Zamierzał, a jakże. Nie byłby pierdolonym Holmesem, gdyby teraz podkulił ogon.

– Johnny. – Zmiekczył przesadnie _j_ i komicznie wydłużył _n_. Brzmiał jakby był z siebie dumny. 

– Jeszcze raz, bo chyba nie pojąłeś – wysyczał John, a jego głos mógł zabijać. Wstał nawet z fotela i podszedł do bruneta, gdyby jednak głos nie dał sobie rady i musiałby użyć ręki.

Sherlock założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego z góry. On i te jego pierdolone prawie dwa metry.

– _Joh-nny._ – zanucił, niczym kobra szykująca się do ataku.

Zanim pani Hudson weszła na górę zaniepokojona hałasem, John zdarzył rozwalić nos Sherlocka, a detektyw dość dotkliwie odpłacił się za to, drapiąc całą jego twarz aż do krwi. Gdyby nie szybka interwencja, nie skończyłoby się na kilku plastrach i zimnych okładach.

– Pojąłeś? – krzyknął John z kanapy, ostrożnie przytrzymując worek z lodem przy opuchniętym oku.

Sherlock burknął coś z kuchni, ale przez chusteczkę w nosie mówił bardzo niewyraźnie. Pani Hudson kursowała od jednego do drugiego i opatrywała im rany oraz ganiła za dziecinne zachowanie.

– Pojąłem – warknął w końcu Sherlock, gdy wyjął chusteczkę. Skrzywił się, gdy pani Hudson nakleiła mu plaster nad brwią.

– Co pojąłeś? – dopytywał całkowicie poważnie blondyn. Sherlock syknął i uciekł od dotyku gosposi. Łypnął chłodno w kierunku salonu.

– Że masz cholernie dużo krzepy w łapie, Johnny...


End file.
